Visiting Seattle
by csinycastle85
Summary: Roz and family visiting Seattle for the first time in a while. With an appearance from David Rossi.


**Title: Visiting Seattle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do. I also do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, and CBS do.**

 **Author's Note: Sneak peek at a Roz story that is to come.**

 **A/N 2: So, I am busy for a little while and will return more when the I am a little more time. But here is a New Year fic for you guys!**

 **A/N 3: Not betaed and any errors made are my own.**

 **Genre: Family/General**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

December 27, 2013

Daphne Moon-Crane was running around trying to get the Montana ready for a visit from Roz and her husband Dave, as well as their kids Alice, Adeline and Dave Jr. When Roz first called to let her know of their plans to visit, Daphne was thrilled. Although they keep in touch with calls, emails, texts and Skype, it doesn't compare to an actual visit. Sure, they had visited DC but was over a year and a half ago.

Right now, hers and Niles kids, ten-year-old Evangeline 'Eve', nine-year-old David and seven-year-old Alissa were running around trying to help with cleaning as they knew that their cousins were visiting. Being the oldest Eve also supervised her siblings while Daphne made one last check on the food.

She ran to the kitchen and checked on the crock pot that she put on several hours earlier. As she saw the food was coming along nicely she closed the lid when she heard the door open a chorus of 'Dad/daddy!' signaling Niles' arrival home. Daphne came to the living and was greeted with all three kids hugging Niles. After everything they had been through early on, their marriage and family the wait was worth it. He provided for her and the children and then some. He had softened considerably after Evangeline came into their lives nearly fourteen years ago. However, there were still times when he was extremely fussy.

Soon after that Niles went over and gave Daphne a hug and subtle kiss. He asked, "Hello my love, do you need any help?"

Daphne beamed and said, "Nope everything the food is about done and the kids were a big help too."

Niles smiled. He loved how David and Alissa loved following their older sister's lead and have been doing so since they could walk. He was a little lost when heard Alissa ask, "Mommy, when are you going to pick up Auntie Roz, Uncle Dave, Alice, Addie, and DJ?"

Daphne replied. "Soon I just need to rent a van…"

Niles finished, "No need. I already rented the biggest passenger van I could find. This one has more than enough seats so that we can all go places. It is downstairs ready to go."

Daphne beamed, now she knew why Niles took the cab to work today and then to a car rental place. She knew that he would normally only drive a Benz but she is proud of him taking more chances in life.

Daphne said, "Well I am off to pick them up I will be back soon."

With the keys in hand, Daphne was off to the airport.

-x-

It was a beautiful afternoon in Seattle, chilly but sunny. At least there wasn't any snow. Not that they didn't mind snow but they had enough snow back in DC.

Roz, David, Alice, three-year-old twins Adelina "Addie" and Dave Jr. "DJ" were at Sea-Tac Airport waiting for their luggage. Alice helped Dave get their five pieces of luggage off the carousel while the Addie and DJ attempted to help.

While they did so Roz became lost in thoughts. It had been a busy few weeks, with work and the holiday season. First, at Thanksgiving, they went to Wisconsin to celebrate with her family there. Second, they spent Christmas Eve with Dave's elderly mother, Adelina or as the kids like to call her Nana Addie. Then they spent Christmas day with the BAU A-Team and their families. Now over the next few days, they would be spending time with her Seattle family.

One thing was for certain, Roz had finally found the one truly for her in David Rossi. She smiled at how Dave adopted Alice and treated her like she was his own flesh and blood. At first, Roz thought Alice wouldn't be able to transition since she was moved from on coast to the next. However, she settled in nicely and everyone on Dave's team was so loving and accepted right into the fold. Alice loved spending time with her currently family here but Roz also remembers how Alice loved and missed her Seattle family especially Uncle Niles, Aunt Daphne, Cousins Evangeline, David, and Alissa.

After Dave and Alice had gotten all the suitcases, Alice was occupied with the twins and Dave saw how Roz was out of it. Dave knew what was going through his wife's head. He knew that a Seattle visit was long overdue and that Crane family was literally her second family. He also knew that Roz and Alice were there when Niles and Daphne adopted their first child. He looked over his step daughter and she nodded and Alice sent the two little ones ahead of their mom. Roz came out of her deep thoughts when she heard, "Mommy!"

Roz looked down and there stood Adeline and Dave Jr. with their adorable smiles. She ruffled their hair, took their hands and then and looked up at Dave and he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Roz took one of the suitcases and smiled and replied. "Everything is absolutely wonderful."

They were about to head out when Roz heard a familiar Mancunian accent, "`ello Roz!"

Roz spun around and came face to face with her best friend Daphne Moon-Crane. They squealed and hugged each other tightly. Roz stayed in touch Daphne stayed in touch as much as possible and try to visit when time and work allowed them to.

Coming apart Roz said, "Oh Daphne it is so good to see you!"

Daphne replied, "Oh I know I missed you too."

After Daphne had hugged her goddaughter Alice and greeted Dave, she looked down and gasped. The last time she saw Roz and Dave's twins when they last visited DC and that was only eighteen months ago! Now they look so big! Time flies too quickly!

Daphne crouched down to greet, "`ello sweet'earts she crouched down to greet them she was met with shyness. Roz and Dave smiled. With her bag in hand Roz kneeled to their height and said, "It is okay Addie and DJ, this is mommy's best friend, Aunt Daphne."

Alice did the same and kneeled down to her siblings' level tickled them before continuing. "It's ok baby sissy and baby bro. Aunt Daphne here gives the best hugs and kisses, you like those right?"

The shy toddlers nodded. After some time, Addie unwound herself from Dave's leg, came forward and said, "Hello Auntie Daphne."

Daphne smiled and pulled Addie, the little girl with chestnut brown hair into a hug and felt the little girl relax and hug her back. Once DJ saw his sister do it, he joined in. Soon Daphne was hugging both of them. Roz, Alice, and Dave smiled at the sweet scene.

Before long they headed off towards the parking structure. Once they were in the van they were on their way back to the Montana. They ready to celebrate.

Since traffic was light, they soon arrived back the Montana. When Daphne and the family of five walked in the door Eve yelled out, "Alice!"

Alice dropped her bags ran to hug her cousin. The parents could tell how much the cousins who were like sisters, missed each other. Once they all greeted each other and Addie and DJ got acquainted or reacquainted with Uncle Niles and their cousins when the festivities got under way.

-x-

After dinner was over and several hours later the kids had gone to bed Alice with Eve, Addie with Alissa, and DJ with David; the two younger kids loved the having a big kid sleep over with their older cousins and the adults were sitting around the fireplace and chatting and catching up.

Daphne and Roz looked on as Dave and Niles got into a debate about the human psyche. They both knew this visit was definitely needed and knew the fun was to come for them and the kids.

* * *

 **A/N 4: Thanks for reading "Visiting Seattle." As always reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
